A number of support structures are known. Reference may be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,122 (Yewer), U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,606 (Castel), U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,876 (Phelps-McMillon), U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,546 (Leistensnider), U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,513 (Simmons), U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,523 (Izuchukwu), U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,770 (Matthews), U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,024 (Matthews), U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,196 (Littlehorn), U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,760 (Bartley), U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,303 (Mead), U.S. Pat. No. 7,587,773 (Littlehorn), U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,828 (Simon), U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,999 (Clark), U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,821 (Leach), U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,833 (Zenoff), and US 2007/0056110 (Tuoriniemi). The entire disclosure of each of those US patents and patent publication is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Yet, there are further uses and needs not addressed by these and other support belts. Therefore, there is a need in the art for further improvements in support belts that can be worn by a user.